


Jet Pack Blues

by AlienBoyDun



Category: (all time low is a side tbh but jack and alex come in at times), All Time Low, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (if im honest itll be in there ngl), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Forced Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, but anyway, how sucky, in which you get sent off for having powers, lots of cameos, this is one huge bandom thing if i'm being honest, xmen type au tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienBoyDun/pseuds/AlienBoyDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DecayDance High School for The Gifted is a school for those with superpowers, or as society likes to call it, 'special abilities.' This is a safe place for those with said special abilities and we hope to encourage those with superpowers to embrace them and be proud of who they are. We are here to house those in need of a home and help those in pursuit of an education.</p><p>DecayDance High School for The Gifted and it's staff welcome you.</p><p>(This story has been re-wrote three times already, I'm hoping this is the last.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or any said band names mentioned in this story.<br/>Disclaimer: I shamelessly use song titles as chapter titles. I also may use band names for stupid things.<br/>This has been a permanent author's note. Enjoy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Developing powers in today's society was still considered odd, but people were coming more and more aware that people with ‘superhuman abilities’ were a thing and just like any other illness, you’ll be locked away. Well…More so the youth. 

 

DecayDance High School for The Gifted was a high school constructed and built exactly for that reason. Travis McCoy had constructed the idea of keeping students safe and in a learning environment after hearing of numerous children and teens being locked up and even murdered for these special abilities they obtained.

 

So he put all of his money to this school, receiving generous donations from anonymous people and quite a bit hate mail from people who disagreed with the whole idea of ‘superhumans.’ The blueprints of the school were mapped out and within two years it had been built. 

 

The thing with this school was that it wasn’t just a school. It was housing for the homeless super youth and a safe place for those in danger. The school was in Oklahoma, a place he thought was pretty secluded.

 

The school had three kinds of classes. He wanted to make sure he had the main necessities required from ‘regular school’ like math, science, english, history, etc. But he also made sure to include important classes to help them learn about their powers, help control them, help learn about other powers, and how to keep a cool. Other than those classes he had set up extracurriculars like Home Ec, any art related classes, english related activities, and even PE. 

 

The school was  _ huge _ , it had almost two levels built onto it, mainly to hold all of the dorm rooms. The school had a Victorian type of structure and had two sections branching out from it. That’s where the dorm rooms lie. There were the Freshmen and Sophomores paired together and then the Juniors and Seniors. Whether they were paired with their grade or not, they were stuck with their roommate unless otherwise stated. 

 

Travie was big on getting each of the super youths to befriend each other. He wanted them each to get a long due to society not being too accepting of them and this year’s students was probably the hardest on him.

 

Of course, he was already stuck with Gabriel Saporta and Peter Wentz, a senior and junior who caused a lot of trouble in the first place. But there was also the ‘uncontrollables’ as Travie called them. Meaning they had no idea how to control their powers really. They were always tough for him, but then there were the few that didn’t get along or didn’t use their powers for good. Which left Travie to sending them off if necessary, but rarely ever did he do that. 

 

So, how about we get down to it and get to know these students?


	2. Sophomore Slump or Comeback of The Year

What exactly landed Patrick Martin Stumph into DecayDance High? Well, other than these newly developed powers…

 

\----

 

“Mrs. Smith, I don’t think I can finish all of these assignments in two days.” Patrick had stated, a panic stricken look across his face.

 

He had been out of school for the past week due to him getting a cold. It was an odd cold...actually, he wasn’t even sure if it was a cold. His parents kept demanding that it was and refused to take him to the doctor so he just went with it. He wasn’t even suppose to be in school today it was such a bad ‘cold.’ But he insisted, he needed to catch up on his work.

 

It took Mrs. Smith a moment to register what Patrick had said exactly before shaking her head, the distant look in her eyes long gone now. “I don’t know what to tell you, Patrick.” 

 

That was all she said, she seemed very distraught today. Patrick had sighed deeply and nodded, the stress settling in on him. He sniffled softly and left her room. It was his lunch time so he had time to kill. He should’ve been going to get something to eat, but he just didn’t feel hungry...Well, his grumbling stomach said otherwise but he had homework to do. So, he did what any good student would do and went to the library to work.

 

The library was almost empty other than the librarian and a few other students. Patrick’s brows were furrowed as he took a seat far away from the other students and pulled out his homework. He then proceeded to work on it all period.

 

About an hour later the bell rung which...awoke Patrick. He fell asleep.

 

‘Great.’ He thought as he gathered all of his papers up and shoved them into his binder before picking his binder up and holding it to his chest closely. He glanced over at the door before furrowing his brows. The whole door was iced over, it seemed fake, like the type of ice from a movie. He looked around the library before dropping his binder on the table and staring at the walls and floor in awe. Everything was ice. What was going on?

 

“Hello?” He called out, his voice hoarse from the cold.

 

He got no response, which angered him. The students in the room were gone and the librarian too, he didn’t understand. Was he  _ still _ dreaming? He pinched his arm to make sure before shaking it a bit.

 

‘No, not dreaming.’ He thought to himself as he walked over to the door and gave it a soft tap. The door was covered in a thick layer of ice. 

 

“Mr. Stumph?” A voice called out from across the library, startling Patrick a bit.

 

He spun around quickly, surprisingly able to keep his footing on the frozen floor. He spotted two people, a man and woman, across the room. “Y-Yeah? Who are you? What’s going on?”

 

“Don’t worry, my name is Hayley Williams. I’m the counselor and vice principal at DecayDance High.” The woman, Hayley, said calmly as she strode over to Patrick happily, a smile on her lips. 

 

The man seemed to follow, seeming a bit anxious about being in the room. “My name is Travis McCoy, I’m the founder of DecayDance High and the principal.” 

 

He extended a hand to Patrick, who just stared at it, unsure of what to do before taking it hesitantly. Travis shook his hand in a friendly manner before glancing over at Hayley.

 

“I’m sure you’re very confused, we got a call from your parents a few days ago concerning your ‘cold.’ We came out as fast as we could and we’re very pleased to see that you’re very interested in your school work but it would’ve been best that you stayed home.” She pauses to chuckle softly, “Anyway, we’re hoping to get you out of here as calmly as possible and back home where we can talk this out with your parents. Is that okay?”

 

Patrick stood there for a moment, confound by all of this information before nodding, his throat going dry.

 

\---

 

What really struck Patrick about the whole ordeal is that he was always bound to have powers but his parents did everything in their ability to avoid it. They had said it was a generation thing and they were excited when he had yet to develop anything at age fourteen. They had thought it was the end and couldn’t wait for future generation  _ without _ powers. 

 

‘Boy, were they wrong.’ Patrick thought to himself.

 

He had spent a few days packing, more than excited to leave his home. It wasn’t that he wanted to leave, of course. He was going to miss his parents greatly, but he was angry at them. He wanted away from them. He couldn’t believe they would keep a secret like this from him. It completely alters his future and careers and everything in his life! He really couldn’t believe it. Of course, he didn’t want this for himself either, but it’s something he guessed he’d have to live with…

 

“Patrick, we have you sharing a room with  George , wait...Sorry, he goes by Ryan. Ryan Ross. You’re both sophomores.” Hayley mentioned, looking down at her tablet as she tapped away at it quickly.

 

They were on a private plane that was flying out to Oklahoma. Patrick had said quick goodbyes to his parents before he left, feeling a little bad that he wasn’t more heartfelt about them. But then again, he had breaks to fly up to see them.

 

“So, uh...This Ryan kid...What power does he have?” Patrick asked, looking out the window of the plane awkwardly, feeling rude for asking.

 

“He’s an electricity manipulant. Just as you are an ice manipulant.” Travis spoke up from next to Hayley.

  
With that, Patrick stayed quiet, thinking about the school and his new roommate. He didn’t like the thought of having a roommate, mainly because he didn’t know the kid, but he had to be okay with it. It was either go to school here or be locked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for such a crappy first chapter. this chapter has always been hard on me and it makes me angry that I can't ever get it right, UGH. anyway, i hope someone at least enjoys it. hopefully I'll start on chapter two soon and have it finished by the end of the week. i already have chapter three and four wrote up so those will be a quick post c:


End file.
